Forever Remembered, Always Together
by Lex The Vampires Saviour
Summary: Oneshot set just after the final battle. Kinda sad, but it's my first H.P fic so 'm not sure. Summary sucks! read it, trust me it's better inside! please!


Harry Potter **does not** belong to me…it is thanks to the brilliance of J.K Rowling that this new world comes to us. :)

-Some minor spelling/punctuation mistakes (okay so there's probably a load, but hey! 'm not perfect).

-_Slightly_ sad.

* * *

**Forever Remembered, always together.**

He ran, his feet taking him faster whilst his lungs took shorter gasps. This was it for him. He knew his fate, the ancient prophesy was right, '_one will die whilst the other survives' _however he knew that he was going to die. Things would change, and everything would be lost in a blurry haze of good and evil, merging and taking on a hue of grey.

He drew his wand, eyes glowing he looked around the middle of the battle site, his glasses were long gone. Both fallen comrades and enemies littered the floor staining once fresh green a rusty brown. His breathing stopped for a fraction of a second, _'no…not him, please not him.' _His feet once again took up pounding the earth, slipping on puddles of crimson, till he stopped and knelt, his form quivering in unmasked grief.

A battered body lay in front of him, shimmering blond hair now caked in the red substance which leaked out of wounds on its body.

Shaky hands turned over the body, green emeralds darting over the body looking for the vital signs of life. Tears fell down his face mixing with the grunge already there. The crystalline tears slipped off his cheeks and onto the body's.

Mercury eyes opened. The owners mind hazy, but alert to the sound of sobs and the feel of a body cradling them. "Draco?" a masculine voice penetrated through his soul and his heart gave a jolt of recognition.

"…'rry?"

Harry, jerked back not expecting a response, eyes filled with tears and dribbled down his face. Regaining balanced he moved and finally stood up before picking up the body, tucking Draco's head under his.

"'m here Draco. You can close your eyes"

Harry looked around before slowly, not to jostle Draco, started walking forward towards the giant castle that remained impenetrable even in the midst of the war. Stopping short of the group of survivors, who were healing the injured and counting the dead, Harry looked at a corpse of what looked like a hybrid of snake and man. He'd done it, he'd fulfilled the prophesy and survived.

He carried on walking, not noticing the slight twitch of the 'corpse.'

Once the survivors saw him cheers and celebrations started up, getting louder and louder till the ground started shaking and the clouds vibrated with the noise.

Snape looked hard at Harry; the turned his calculating gaze at Draco, briskly moving forwards he grasped the body from Harry and headed towards the infirmary not before Harry whispered into Draco's hair and pressed his lips lightly to his forehead.

Harry was surrounded by those who fought with him two were most noticeable, with their flaming red and bushy brown hair. They started to take the party when the clouds took on a noticeably darker shade and the vibrant sounds were interrupted with a sadistic cackling.

Harry turned eyes wide with fear, and drew his wand no sooner thought a green light burst forward and with no time to react hit Harry squarely in the chest, before halving and whilst one plunged through Harry's skin the other made it' way back to it's caster hitting in the same fatal place.

The survivors watched with horror as their hero fell forwards out of reach and down the main steps, sickening snaps echoing in the solemn wind.

Suddenly as though a switch was flicked screams and cries rebounded through the castle, whilst the last of the _'Golden Trio'_ stumbled down the steps tears and rage blinding their vision, what they saw had Hermione turn and retch closely followed by Ron.

Both Harry's legs and arms, at some point with the collision, had snapped leaving them at awkward angles. His once golden skin, turned pasty white and his hair hung limp around his face. Bruises and cuts marred the rest of his skin. Yet, worse was the sight of his eyes which had cried tears of blood before going dull.

Snape and fully woken Draco heard the terror outside and flew to the main entrance noting the look on Albus' face Snape walked forward, Draco in tow. However it was Draco who gasped and sobbed and he fell down the stairs to pull Harry closer to him. His tears fell into Harry's chocolate hair and his screams of anguish shattered the hearts of many.

"No!...He...Can't... he promised!" The clouds opened and icy water fell down, soaking already damp people and making Harry's body look if possible, deader.

That was the last straw for Draco and in one swift move he grasped Harry's wand and muttered the two words that killed _his Harry._

It was late in the evening when Draconious Malfoy and Harry James Potter were buried on the Quidditch grounds of Hogwarts, where they shared their rivalry, their fist kiss and first night together under the moonlight.

Many people swarmed, around the burial leaving flowers and small trinkets for both hard headed and tragic heroes who died for the world and for love. A plaque was placed above the joint casket.

_Here lies Draconious Malfoy._

_Who couldn't see a life without his soulmate._

_And who kept his love in high spirits through whatever came their way._

_He was a warrior, protected by shadows and hidden by fate until his destined day._

_He was a true __Slytherin__ and protected what was his._

_He was a good friend to those who needed redemption._

_He was a lover who spared no bad thought over his love._

_He shall always be remembered._

_D.O.B 15/8/1988 – 24/7/2009_

This was followed closely by another.

_Here lies Harry James Potter_

_Who died protecting everyone._

_And walked back with his love in his arms and a grin on his face._

_He lies still, with a smile on his face and contentment in his heart._

_For he held his soulmate and told him of his Love._

_He was a true Gryffindor and let his bravery and heart rule._

_He was a good friend to those who needed protection and friendship._

_He was a lover who protected his love with all he had._

_He was a saviour tied down and weighted by expectations._

_But he saved, and he died for the world._

_We shall never forget him._

_D.O.B 23/7/88 – 24/7/2009_

The years following, showed trees branch out and let the sunlight flitter through the leaves creating a euphoria of peace. Flowers and trinkets stayed increasing and decomposing into the ground making the grass lush and the trees stronger. The space was touched only to be cleansed and the plaques polished.

Albus looked out his window at the patch of green and noticed that It seemed that even mother nature wouldn't forget. In the sunset the braches casted images of two young men entangled in each other, whilst the wind brought sounds of laughter and joy to his window. It seemed like even in death those two soulmates would be always together.

A lone tear dripped off his face.

* * *

Lex: Hope you liked it :) This is my first H.P story so please Review!

Dedicated to **Kamerron** who writes THE MOST AMAZING and inspiring H.P fictions! :D


End file.
